destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Leah
Leah was the daughter of the late Source of All Evil and the Seer. The Seer gave her away after the birth. History Before Destined 300 years ago, The Seer gave birth to the daughter of the Source of All Evil. When Leah was born, the Seer got a vision. She saw Leah powerless. To avoid that the Source found out about the child, the Seer gave her away to a gypsy family. Leah grew up in a gypsy village without powers. Her adoptive mother, a gypsy, told her about her origins and the reason why her birth mother gave her away. She got furious after that and that was when her powers appeared for the first time. She remains friends with the descendants of the gypsy family. She learned how to control her powers and then she started the search for her parents. She went to the Underworld and found out, after having some visions, that she was the Source and Seer´s daughter. She waited for the right time to say to the world who she was and so be recognized as the Source of All Evil. She will try everything to get her goal and that includes to end the Warren line. Throughout Destined Season 1 Leah makes her big appearance after a long time planning her arrival. She kidnapped six of the Destined Ones (Wyatt, Chris, Charlotte, Cassandra, Pandora, and Junior) to prove to all beings in the Underworld that she was the Sources´s heiress. That way, she could be crowned the New Source of All Evil. Her plan didn't succeed because the new Power of Three was activated and Prue, Melinda, and Tamora became the new Charmed Ones. They stopped Leah from killing the other six Destined Ones. After that, Leah kept trying to get to the Destined Ones and even tried to get hands on a powerful amulet that could help her. Sent many demons after them and, without she knowing, many demons tried to help her, unsuccessfully. When a she-demon, Zola, kidnapped Prue, Leah freed her. Zola wanted to get Leah out of the way. Leah and Prue united forces and both took down Zola. Prue allowed Leah to vanquish Zola. Then, Prue´s family wanted to attack Leah, but Prue stopped them because she said she had a deal with her. Even hating Prue, Leah seemed to sympathize with her. Appearance Leah was a young woman in her late twenties to early thirties. Despite being The Source and The Seer´s daughter, she doesn't share any physical trace with her parents. Instead, she has a tall, slim, physique and beautiful features, as well as smooth pale skin. She also had short blonde hair and green eyes. Leah likes to wear feminine clothes, and her favorite clothing color is red, which reflects heavily in her clothing. Personality She was shown to be wicked, cruel, and extremely cold. She loves inflicting pain on the Destined Ones and anyone, and there was not a single drop of good blood in her body. She would kill anyone - or anything without flinching. When things didn't go her way, she was shown to have a wild temper and a cold exterior. She loved to smirk, and show a deadly, dangerous side to her. Her sworn enemy was Prue Halliwell, and her goal was to kill not only her - but all the Destined Ones. She was killed before she could carry out this goal. Name´s Meaning Leah is of Hebrew origin and means Delicate, Weary. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' *''Potion Making'' Active Powers *''Banishing'' *''Conjuration'' *''Power Absorption'' *''Crushing'' *''Electrokinesis'' *''Energy Balls'' *''Energy Beam'' *''Energy Blast'' *''Flaming'' *''Fireballs'' *''Force Shield'' *''Incineration'' *''Invisibility'' *''Mind Manipulation'' *''Portal Creation'' *''Possession'' *''Pyrokinesis'' *''Shapeshifting'' *''Apportation'' *''Summoning'' *''Suggestion'' *''Hyper Speed'' *''Super Strength'' *''Technopathy'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Telepathy'' *''Transformation'' *''Sleep Induction'' *''Glistening'' *''Premonition'' *''Voice Echo'' Inactive Powers *''Adjusting'' *''High Resistance'' *''Immortality'' *''Reconstitution'' *''Sensing'' *''Soul Containment'' Source and Seer Heiress Status Enhanced power due to being the Source and the Seer´s heiress. Notes & Trivia *Prue Halliwell created a page in the Book of Shadows about Leah; *She was vanquished in Leah´s Fall by the Power of Nine; Leah page1 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah BOS page entrie Leah page2 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah Powers BOS page entrie Leah img page - copyright symbol 2.png|Leah BOS image Category:Characters Category:DESTINED Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Category:Magical Beings Category:Book of Shadows